Talk:Battlefield Guide
I think something should be noted about the two bat families mentioned, since SE seems to consider the 2 as one family as there is no text or item hinting towards the two family being separate (in SE's eyes; not FFXIclopedia's standards). Also, are there really detectors in Factory Rejects? I have personally never attempted the battle, but everything I read says there's nothing but dolls in there... --Jopasopa 22:18, 7 November 2006 (EST) Special Battlefields Should stuff that don't really qualify as an Orb Battle be put on a different section of "Special Battlefields"? Let's look at what would be placed there: Ouryu Cometh: Hmmm, since he's a CoP wyrm, I always considered this more of a triggered NM, but since it follows most of the rules of a BCNM, I guess it could stay. The Wyrmking Descends: Hmmm, uses an orb, I've always thought of this as a BCNM, but the drops come from Bahamut himself. The CoP Quests: I think these can be described as repeatable quests that happen to also give rewards from a chest rather than a BCNM. >_> Offensive Besieged (Official name for recovering the Astral Candy): A part of Besieged, and you can't really force these battles to become open, but they should be mentioned nonetheless. (And someone needs to find out their official names.) Also, what is the official names for ISNMs? Imperial Standing battlefields? --Jopasopa 19:40, 5 January 2007 (EST) You can probably just refer to them as ISNMs, then everyone will know what you're talking about. --Chrisjander 23:02, 5 January 2007 (EST) I know, but I have a thing about the calling things by their official names and then putting their player given name(s) in parantheses. :P --Jopasopa 10:30, 6 January 2007 (EST) -- Sounds like a good idea. All of the cases mentioned above are like special situations where they're technically quests, but they function like Battlefields. And I'm a bit baffled as to why there is a Guide label on top, since this doesn't provide any strategy at all, its just sort of an overview page for all types of Battlefields found in FFXI. It just lists the different rules for each type of battle and compares/contrasts them. And yes, you're right about Factory Rejects. I must've misread Doll Factory's category. I'll remove that once I post this. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 23:31, 6 January 2007 (EST) Yeah, there is a difference between opionated guides and factual guides (such as this). Maybe this can just be called "Battlefields" or "Category:Battlefields"? --Jopasopa 12:11, 7 January 2007 (EST) Yeah, the Statues are the Dynamis Statues. And when I originally organized this, I intended it to be a sort of umbrella page, which then branched out into formal Category: BCNM, ENM, ISNM pages. It doesn't really contain much opinion (unless the very idea that BCNMs, ENMs, ISNMs are all conceptually similar is an opinion). It was designed to list all the rules governing each type of arena battle (and the exceptions to those rules). I figured it would make for a good intro read for inexperienced people. They could arrive here and read up on the rules, so they would know XP is lost in BCNMs, but not ENMs, and BCNMs tend to drop lots of stuff while ENMs rarely drop stuff. These 3 have so many rules in common they are all variations on the same theme. They're like the same sport, only with a few local rules differing between each variation. I agree that there should be a Special Battlefields section for all of the miscellanea, specifically all the repeatable quests that drop armory crates (and Bahamut), and the Besieged Stronghold battles. I recommend moving them to a separate category and looking at the rules governing them for any commonality or points of difference and then putting that in a set of rules like the other 3 categories. By the way, if anybody knows the names to some of the BCNM/ENM targets that I have name here labels for, like Sacrificial Chamber, Mine Shaft #2716, etc, and the new BC zones in ToAU, please add them in.--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 13:02, 7 January 2007 (EST) Hmmm, well then, if the issue is only one person wrote the guide, then I invite other people to modify it as they see fit and contribute to it so it loses its guide status. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 10:44, 8 January 2007 (EST) Is it okay if I add the names of the battlefield entrance next to each battlefield area? Also, should the Hero/Heroine "quests" (Stellar Fulcrum) and Divine Might be mentioned? --Jopasopa 20:23, 11 January 2007 (EST)